nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Force V1
Nintendo Force V1 is the first issue of Nintendo Force Magazine. This issue was only available to purchase at MagCloud.com for $18. Its cover features Fire Emblem Awakening. Contents *Inbox - Page 2 *News - Page 6 *Download - Page 10 *Comics - Page 22,50,57 *Retro - Page 51 *Reviews - Page 65 *Community - Page 72 *Next Issue - Page 76 Inbox The new inbox now has envelope art where in readers can now submit artwork besides the usual letters. News Nintendo Force features Pokedex for the IOS, Pokemon X and Y, Hyrule Historia, Wii Mini and the Wii U Deluxe Digital Promo. It also features collectible corner which preview's some Nintendo toys. -Un Yeah - Nintendo Power ending just short of 25 years. + Yeah - Fans keeping the legacy alive Download The Download section includes Jools Watsham (Renegade Kid).Previews of games such as The Cave,Tokyo Crash Mobs, HarmoKnight, Cloudberry Kingdom, CommanderVideo and Ikachan. Reviews *NightSky (Download)- Recommended *Mega Man (VC) - Recommended *Mighty Bomb Jack - Maybe.. *Pac-Man (VC) - Maybe.. *BurgerTime (VC) - Maybe.. *Super Mario Bros. 2 Lost Levels (VC) -Recommended *Crimson Shroud (Download) - Recommended *Warrior Defenders (Download) - Not Recommended *Wario Land 2 (VC) - Recommended *Zelda 2: Adventure of Link (VC) - Recommended *Escapevektor (Download) - Recommended *Aero Porter (Download) - Maybe.. *Ninja Gaiden (VC) - Recommended *Fluidity Spin Cycle (Download) - Maybe.. *Crashmo (Download) - Recommended Comics Comic 1 Features Ludwig Von Koopa who is interviewed about Bowser Jr taking over as the leader even without doing anything. The interviewee asks for Bowser Jr and his signiature and Ludwig is in disgust. Comic 2 Shows some tips for New Super Mario Bros. U in collecting star coins and doing missions. Comic 3 Shows Mario and company returning home after vacation in Yoshi's Island . They are the greeted at Bowser's Neo City where Princess Peach is captured and Ludwig trapping Mario and Luigi as they barely escape. 2013 Preview Nintendo Force previewed the following games: *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Lego City: Undercover *Dragon Quest X *Game & Wario *Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan *Rune Factory 4 *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate *Professor Layton Vs. Ace Attorney *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity *Pokémon X and Y *Wii Fit U *Pikmin 3 *Animal Crossing New Leaf *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Aliens: Colonial Marines *The Wonderful 101 *Rayman Legends Editor's Wishlist *Dishonored *Yoshi Land *Retro Studio's Next Game *Return Of Gamecube *Metal Gear Solid Ground Zeroes Retro Previewed *Goof Troop(SNES) *Balloon Fight(NES) *Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link (NES) *Contra (NES) *Karnov (NES) *Renegade (NES) *R.C. Pro-Am (NES) *T&C Surf Designs (NES) Death Watch These are the VC Games that disappeared for no particular reason. It also features Birdo as character of the month. *SimCity *Donkey Kong Country *Diddy's Kong Quest *Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *R-Type *R-Type II *R-Type III *Legend Of Hero Tonma *Ninja Spirit Reviews Nintendo Force reviewed 7 games in their debut issue. With Fire Emblem: Awakening being the highest with a 9.0 and Wreck-It Ralph as the lowest with 3.0 *Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) - 9.0 *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (Wii U) - 6.0 *Fifa Soccer 2013 (Wii U) - 8.5 *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Wii U) - 8.5 *Epic Mickey: The Power of Illusion (3DS) - 6.0 *Crosswords Plus (3DS) - 7.5 *Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) - 3.0 Community Features dozens of clay models from Claypita where they also pay tribute to Nintendo Power. This section also shows a dozen Mega Man stuff including the Sonic Universe crossover. Next Issue The next issue page says that their review of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate will be featured. Category:Nintendo Force Magazine Category:2013 Nintendo Force Magazine issues